Ambiguité
by Coljayjay
Summary: CHALLENGE! Deuxième auteur en compétition. Thème sur l'ambiguïté avec phrases imposés et 1500 mots max.


_**Et voici la deuxième auteure! De qui s'agit-il? ;)**_

 _ **Les filles, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire (ça fera plaisir à la personne qui l'a écrite.) et de m'envoyer en MP la note.**_

 _ **Cette fois-ci j'ai volontairement fait une petite modification dans la forme d'écriture (je devinera quoi cher auteur) pour brouiller les pistes!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **PoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoi**_

-Mais où est-ce que je l'ai encore mise ?...

Finch était sur son système depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes, ce qui exaspérait un peu son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve mais là Finch était en train de l'être et de perdre patience. Il se leva de son coin et se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur le dos de la chaise, se penchant sur l'écran.

-Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Souffla l'informaticien, agacé.

-Vous qui êtes si ordonné… Vous n'avez pas fait de classification comme les livres de la bibliothèque pour éviter de vous y perdre ? Se moqua John.

-Mr Reese ! C'est déjà assez compliqué !

Reese le laissa, sachant que cela ne mènerait à rien de le calmer et préféra s'amuser un peu avec Bear. A ce moment là des talons se firent entendre et Root débarqua. Elle salua d'abord Reese et alla enlacer son Harry. Mais Finch lui lança un regard noir, ce qui la fit reculer.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ?

-Rien Mlle Groves.

-Oula ! Il est d'une humeur massacrante !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Marmonna John.

-John ! Au lieu de faire semblant, vous pourriez peut être préparer votre tenue pour notre couverture de ce soir ?

Reese leva les yeux au ciel et alla faire ce que Finch lui avait demandé. Root resta plantée sur place, surprise par l'attitude de son ami, lui d'ordinaire si calme et posé. Elle le contourna et le regarda tapoter sur son clavier. Tapoter était un bien grand mot, on pouvait dire qu'il le massacrait plutôt. Finch souffla d'un coup et afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Enfin !

-De quoi ? Demanda Root, curieuse.

-Je cherchais la version 1.0 de mon codage pour l'application que je suis en train d'écrire, je devrais pouvoir la terminer d'ici une heure.

-C'est ça qui vous mettait dans un état pareil ? Il va falloir vous mettre au yoga Harry, toujours aussi tendu…

Elle fit glisser sa main sur son épaule en signe d'amitié et alla prendre place non loin de lui, avec ses écouteurs et jouant sur son portable. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise quand elle venait les voir lorsque sa compagne était en mission ailleurs et qu'elle ne la suivait pas, elle préférait la compagnie de ses amis que la solitude qu'elle avait suffisamment côtoyée durant sa jeunesse.

Reese les rejoignit quelques minutes après. Root leva un sourcil en le voyant arriver et sourit, avant de replonger dans sa petite bulle. Finch était resté impassible et cela arrangeait bien l'ex-agent, qui commença à lire un livre tranquillement. Root captait ses coups d'œils furtifs en direction de l'informaticien. Elle savait pourquoi, ce n'était pas la première fois que John agissait de la sorte. Elle se mit à chantonner une chanson en anglais, faisant sortir Finch de sa concentration.

-« Oops j'ai recommencé… »

Il n'avait eu aucune peine à traduire ces paroles et il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas un sous entendu. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et remarqua que celui-ci avait enfilé sa tenue de soirée. Surprit il se leva et se rapprocha de lui. John par instinct se leva, fier comme un paon. Finch détailla sa tenue. Un smoking parfaitement repassé, les coutures étaient parfaites tout comme la coupe qui allait parfaitement au corps de John. Et surtout une cravate. Finch sourit.

-C'est bien John, je vois que vous commencez à comprendre qu'on est plus présentable avec une cravate.

-Surtout avec la vôtre.

-Pardon ? Demanda Finch, troublé.

-J'ai oublié d'emmener les miennes au pressing. Se Justifia Reese.

-Hum oh très bien.

-Non mais là quoi ! Harry c'est quoi une cravate pour vous ?!

Finch se tourna vers Root, étonné de son intervention.

-Cela représente l'élégance, l'appartenance à une certaine classe. Même si cela semble classique aux premiers abords, elle nous permet de nous affirmer.

-Je rêve … Là j'ai les boules pour toi Reese. Fit la hackeuse, se levant et retirant ses écouteurs.

Reese ferma les yeux un instant, Root était une fois de plus, très perspicace.

-Reese t'as intérêt à lui dire ce que ça représente pour toi, je préfère vous laisser entre deux, surtout te connaissant…

Root lui fit un clin d'œil très suggestif, laissant Finch planer dans ses incompréhensions. Reese manqua de se mettre à rire mais resta neutre quand son compagnon plongea de nouveau son regard en lui.

-Dites moi John…

-De quoi ? Ce que ça représente ? Rien. D'ailleurs vous en pensez quoi de la tenue ? Ca va ? Avec ou sans lunettes pour assurer un minimum ma couverture?

Finch, pas dupe de la manœuvre, se mit à tirer gentiment sur la cravate de son compagnon. Reese se pencha pour ne pas trop s'étrangler et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui qui faisait perdre les moyens à Finch.

-John… Commença Finch, d'un ton sérieux.

-C'est ça que j'aime Finch.

-Hum ? Emit Finch, décontenancé.

-La cravate représente l'autorité, la soumission…

-Oh ! S'exclama Finch, réalisant le sens caché.

-Et venant de vous, j'aime. A chaque fois, je découvre un nouveau Harold …

John attrapa la cravate de son compagnon et l'attira à lui, lui déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant goûter, au point de ne plus s'en lasser.

-Si Root n'était pas là, j'aurais opté pour un ... costume coquin Souffla Reese, à l'oreille de son compagnon, le faisant frémir.

John recula sa tête et détailla le visage de Finch. Il avait fermé les yeux, avait gardé la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Il ouvrit les yeux et Reese y put voir la lueur qu'il avait. De l'amour, de la tendresse, du désir.

-J'espère que Mlle Groves n'est plus dans les parages… pria Finch, se sentant de plus en plus faible face à un John aussi taquin.

Finch l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Reese savait qu'il ne résisterait pas, qu'il craquerait aussi facilement. Root l'avait deviné d'elle-même alors qu'il ne lui avait clairement rien dit. Depuis quelque temps, il aimait un peu plus porter une cravate pour le plaisir de voir son compagnon sourire. Mais lui-même pensait à autre chose quand il en portait une et comptait bien partager ça. Après tout, la cravate était un accessoire qui pouvait vite devenir très ambigu. Pour lui, elle ne représentait pas ce que Finch pensait, mais elle possédait un caractère sexuel.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que vous entendez par costume coquin… Murmura faiblement Finch, laissant tomber toutes ses barrières, toute sa colère, cédant face aux caresses que John exerçait dans son dos.

-Pour ça … Il faudra d'abord me déshabiller… Vêtement par vêtement, sans toucher à la cravate. Répondit John, provoquant.

Finch grogna. Il détestait quand John était aussi aguicheur, cela le rendait fou, mais l'ironie c'est qu'il appréciait aussi dans un autre sens. Reese glissa une main sur la mâchoire de son compagnon et ils reprirent leur baiser passionné. Finch balada ses mains et retira d'abord la veste de son compagnon, délicatement, la faisant glisser au sol. Même si elle avait coûté cher, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir sa réponse. Reese en fit de même avec la veste de Finch.

L'informaticien desserra le nœud de la cravate et fit sauter les boutons, dévoila ce torse mate qu'il aimait tant toucher, tant tester à quel point il était musclé. Reese déboutonna le gilet. La chemise blanche alla rejoindre la veste de smoking. Finch recula John, prit d'un élan et le coinça contre un mur, faisant lâcher un petit rire de la part de John, qui appréciait le fait que l'homme à lunettes prenne en main la situation. Il en profita pour caresser la nuque de celui-ci, le faisant gémir. Finch s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon, fit sauter le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclair.

-Doucement Harold, vous êtes encore trop habillé pour moi ! Taquina Reese.

-Vous êtes trop provocant John. Se plaignit Finch.

Ils continuèrent leur baiser, leurs langues jouant en parfaite harmonie. Ils y mirent fin, pour reprendre leurs souffles. Reese le poussa doucement et rit. Finch resta un instant interdit face à John et ressentit immédiatement un manque. Mais Reese lui offrit un sourire ravageur et se débarrassa de son pantalon d'un geste de hanche déplacé, retira ses chaussures et chaussettes. Puis il remua doucement le bassin, faisant rougir l'informaticien. Reese joua avec sa cravate du bout des doigts et attrapa d'une autre main, celle d'Harold. Finch s'empourpra encore plus, réalisant que John ne faisait que le chercher. Reese le tira tout doucement, reculant vers leur chambre et repoussa la porte du pied, la claquant pour les couper du reste du monde.


End file.
